Dr. Beruku
Dr. Beruku is the secondary antagonist of the ninth episode of the Cyborg 009 series, "Satan of the Deep Sea". He is a scientist working for the Black Ghost organization who was a part of the Cyborg 0013 development team. He is tasked with recovering 0013's mechanical brain after it was destroyed by the 00 cyborgs. He is shown to be easily annoyed by the incompetence of his subordinates, despite not being the most competent himself. He is also rather proud of his family history, and occasionally brags about some of the scientific accomplishments his family. History Dr. Beruku and the three scientists in charge of the Cyborg 0013 development team reported to Skull after the cyborg's destruction. Skull disintegrated the trio of scientists before turning to Beruku. Beruku admitted his failure but stated that if he had been put in charge of 0013's development, he would have made the cyborg much stronger. Skull allowed him to live and tasked him with recovering 0013's brain, having Captain Zanburozu assist him. Later, Beruku met up with Zanburozu, who mocked the scientist for not living up to his family name. Zanburozu then offered Beruku a new Black Ghost recruit to assist him, saying it would be good training for him. Beruku and the trainee then set off in a submarine to recover the brain and succeeding in bringing it aboard. However, they also encountered the 00 cyborgs in their submarine, the Dolphin. The two Black Ghost agents attempted to lure the cyborgs into the Dragon Triangle a section of the ocean where Black Ghost tests their weapons. As the cyborgs were distracted by the radioactive jellyfish inhabiting the area, Beruku decided to take the chance to redeem himself for the 0013 failure and ordered the trainee to fire a torpedo at the Dolphin. Beruku's attempts to justify doing it, the trainee refused, stating that they had no orders to attack an enemy ship. Beruku then simply resolved to launch the torpedo instead. However, before he could do that, Captain Zanburozu and his ship appeared. Zanburozu revealed to Beruku that Skull didn't have any faith in him, and that he was actually meant as a distraction so Zanburozu could sneak in and destroy the 00 cyborgs. Zanburozu then ordered Beruku to deploy active sonar to lure out the 00 cyborgs. Beruku succeeded in drawing out the cyborgs, and Zanburozu launched several torpedoes at the cyborgs. But, the cyborgs were able to dodge the torpedoes, and their explosions lured out a giant mutated octopus, which was created from reckless experimentation. The octopus latched itself onto Zanburozu's ship and began draining all of the ship's energy. The trainee attempted to fire upon the octopus, but Beruku wanted to escape, and knocked the trainee's glasses off. While trying to find his glasses, the trainee hit the "boost" button on their salvage ship, causing them to crash into and destroy Zanburozu's ship. Later, while floating aboard some wreckage, Beruku noticed the cyborgs getting away and ordered the trainee to go after them, stating they couldn't return empty-handed. Gallery BlackGhost-Scientists.png|Beruku with the three heads of 0013's development team Navigation Category:Cyborg 009 Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Incompetent Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Cowards Category:One-Shot Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Action